The Miserable Love
by Silent-Siren
Summary: It's about Syaoran and Sakura break-up. But does Syaoran knows that his NOW girlfriend is a ........ I'm bad in summaries. R&R, onegai. Arigato!!
1. Default Chapter

The Miserable Love  
  
Me: Hi! I'm just gonna say this before I start writing. Kero & Suppi: HIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eriol: KERO! SUPPI! GET BACK HERE!!!!!! Sakura & the others: _ _U Me: GET BACK YOU GUYS!!!!!!!! Yue: Gomen ne, Amelia. I just can't handle them. Me: Daijoubu. By the way, I don't own CCS and Syaoran which I wished I owned!!!! ^0^ Syaoran: _ _U Sakura: Hey, he's mine!!!  
  
Before we start. Here's a tip:  
  
"." - Talking '.' - Thinking ~*~- Change scene . - Place name CAPITAL- Angry/ Shouting *.* - Action  
  
Sakura's Flashback  
  
Tomoeda Airport  
  
A girl with a brown hair and emerald green eyes are looking sadly to a guy with a messy chestnut brown hair and deep amber eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to leave?" Ask the girl. "Gomen nasai, Sakura-chan. But my okachan asked me to return when all the clow cards are gathered," the boy said to the girl. "But promise me one thing. And I mean just one." "What is it Sakura-chan?" "Promise me that when you return from Hong Kong, you will still love me!" "I promise." "Sayonara, Sakura-chan." "Sayonara, Syaoran-kun." The hugged for the last time. "Last call for the passenger to Hong Kong!" The speaker above them boomed. Then, Syaoran went into the plane.  
  
End Flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After 4 years  
  
Kinomoto Residence  
  
'Yippeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Syaoran said he's coming back to Tomoeda tomorrow. I can't wait to see him again. I hope he's still holding to his promise.' Sakura changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. "Ohiyou, outosan, onichan." " Ohiyou Sakura. Breakfast is ready so hurry up or you'll be late for school." "Hai." " Ohiyou, kaijou," Touya said while reading a newspaper. Then, Sakura stepped on Touya's foot. He was jumping around the house like a bunny.  
  
At School  
  
"Ohiyou Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and Tomoyo!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Ohiyou Sakura-chan," they said it all together. " You must be pretty excited for tomorrow, Sakura," Chiharu said. "Yeah, kind of," Sakura said with a rather worried tone. " Nani, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked looking at her worried best friend. " I think something will go completely wrong tomorrow," Sakura said. "Daijoubu, Sakura-chan. I'll go with you tomorrow." "You will, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked with a little bit of happiness now. Tomoyo nodded. Then the bell rang.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Next Day  
  
Tomoeda Airport  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo are now at Tomoeda Airport. Inside there, the speaker above them boomed " the flight from Hong Kong has arrived at Japan." " Let's go, Tomoyo-sa," Sakura said while pulling Tomoyo's arm. They had sawed Syaoron. But something else was making Sakura nearly cried. A girl was hugging Syaoran's arm and he didn't resist. " S-S-S-Sa-Sakura! What are you doing here?" Syoran asked looking a little bit worried because he knows that Sakura had just saw it. " We we're just taking a stroll, ne, Tomoyo- sa," Sakura trying hard not to cry. "H-ha-hai," Tomoyo said with a shocked looked on her face. "Sakura, may I talk to you for a moment?" Syoaran asked. "H-ha-hai," Sakura said while staring into his deep amber eyes.  
  
Me: Ok. That's it for today! Kero: Hey, why am I not in this story? ToT Me: Gomen ne, Kero. But here's the deal. I'll give you 10 chocolate pudding if you forgive me. Kero: Ok!!!!!!! ^0^ Everybody: * fell down anime style* ^0^U Syaoran: What did I said to Sakura? Sakura: Yeah. And I wanna know who's that Chinese Girl is? Me: So, stay tuned for the next episode. You two might be fighting each other in the next episode. Syaoran & Sakura: Nani!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me: Bye. I'm gonna get outta here. Syaoran & Sakura: YOU COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!! Eriol: Where's my part? Tomoyo & others: ^o^u Me: Remember to review. Thanks. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
To be continued.......................... 


	2. The Unexpected Girl

The Miserable Love (Chapter 1) (The Unexpected Person)  
  
Me: You're sooooooooo mean, Sakura , Syaoran. Syaoran: What do you expected? A little kiss on the cheeks? Me: Yeah. Sakura: SYAORANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Syaoran: OUCH!!!!!!!!!x_x Me: Ok. Since they're fighting, I think I can countinue the story. Others: ^0^u Me: I don't own CCS. Before we start. Here's a tip:  
  
"." - Talking '.' - Thinking ~*~- Change scene . - Place name CAPITAL- Angry/ Shouting *.* - Action Continue Tomoeda Airport  
  
"Sakura, may I talk to you for a moment?" Syaoran asked. "H-ha-hai," Sakura said while staring into his deep amber eyes. They moved to the other side. "What's your name and who are you?" Tomoyo asked the girl. "I'm Feiring May. Syaoran calls me May. I'm his girlfriend, of course!" The girl said. ~*~* "Sakura, when I say this can you calm down and listen to my explanation?" Syaoran said. "H-ha-hai," Sakura said. "I want to break-up with you. And the girl that you saw just now was..." Syaoran's words suddenly stopped as he looked at Sakura. ~*~* Then, while Tomoyo is hoping that Sakura will be ok, she heard Sakura said something really loud. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THESE PAST FOUR YEARS WITHOUT YOU. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. NO, YOU DON'T CARE HOW OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELS. THIS IS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE THAT I HAVE EVER MADE BY LOVING A JERK THAT DOESN'T CARE OF OTHER PEOPLE'S FEELINGS LIKE YOU."  
  
Then, Tomoyo saw Sakura running passed her with tears in her eyes. Tomoyo wanted to catched her but then she saw Syaoran."What did you said to my best friend?" Tomoyo said trying to control her anger. " I just said that I want to break up with her, that's all," Syaoran said it calmly. "BAKARU. HOW COULD YOU SAID THAT SOO CALMLY. SAKURA'S RIGHT. YOU'RE A HEARTLESS PIECE OF JUNK." She slapped really hard until his cheeks turned red and ran after Sakura. Syaoran felted really weird because Sakura had never called him a jerk and Tomoyo had never and never slapped him really hard before. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Day  
  
Penguin Park  
  
Syaoran was walking by the park when he suddenly found Sakura was on one of the swings. 'Maybe I should explain everything to her because yesterday I didn't have the chance.' He approached her and said hi. She look at him with her once emerald coloured eyes, but now they are a little bit red. 'Whoa. She must been crying the whole time yesterday,' he said to his mind. She didn't reply to his greeting. He sat on the swing beside her. Then, Sakura spoke in a soft tone which Syaoran could here "don't call me Sakura anymore. I can't really trust you know. You broke you're promise. Only the people that I trust can call me Sakura. Beside the slide there's a box. Take the box because I don't want all of you're momento in my room." She walked of without even saying goodbye. Syaoran went to the slide and found a box with the pictures of him, the gift that he gave to her on her birthday and the most precious item of all, the teddy bear. He felt really guilty and took the box with him. He went to her house to apologize. He knocked on the door and Touya answered. "What do you want, gaki?" " I wanted to came and apologize to Sa. I mean To Kinomoto." Syaoran said. "I'm sorry but Sakura doesn't want to see you're face anymore. She said to me to say to you that now, it's too late to apologize. Now, get lost. Before I'll pound you." Syaoran quickly took of because he knows that Sakura won't protect him against Touya anymore. He went back to his apartment and slept. All that he dreamed about that night was only Sakura.  
  
Me: Ok! I hope you will enjoy that. I sure did. Sakura: Hey, is it true that Syaoran is having affair with that Feiring girl? Me: Sakura. You're soooo dense. He broke up with you, remember. Sakura: Oh, yeah. It's pounding time with me and Syaoran. Let's go. Kero: You forgot my part again.i_i You're sooo mean.TOT Tomoyo: Kero, I'm sure Amelia will include you in the next episode. Kero: i_i She will? Me: Ok, I promise. Eriol: Hey look! Cat dog fight between Sakura and Syaoran! *psst* Syaoran. How about some spinach? Syaoran: Yuck.. I hate spinach.AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH Me: I guess we'll countinue on the next episode bcause this episode is a little bit mess up. Ja ne!! Hey Sakura, Syaoran!!!! I wanna join too. Other characters and crews: _ _U Yue: Will they ever grow up? Spinel: Ahhhhh! Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nakuru: Come here, Suppi. Here's you're sugar!!!!Ohhhhhhhhhh, Touya. Come here Touya my darling. Come to mummy!!!!! Touya: Ahhhhhhhhh. Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Spinel: Saved by the savior at last. Tomoyo: That's all. Please review. Arigatou!!!!!! Kero and Spinel: WAII~~~~~~~~~~~~~(AN: Overload sugar)  
  
To be continued.......................... 


	3. The Card

The Miserable Love (Chapter 2) (The Card)  
  
Me: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone except Sakura & Syaoran: Hi!!!!!! ^-^U  
  
Kero: make sure you put my part in here!!!!!!!  
  
Me: OK...I wonder where's Sakura and Syaoran my HUBBY gone to?  
  
Touya: Hey! Crazy writer. Get this DAMN NUTCASE OUT OF MY HAIR.  
  
Me: _ _+ What did you call me???????????????????  
  
Touya: Crazy writer! What's with that? You're crazy right?  
  
Me: You're getting into trouble!!!!!!!_ _*  
  
Touya: Oh yeah? What could a puny little stupid crazy writer like you could  
  
do? Wanna piece of me?  
  
Me: You lead me no choice. Don't say I didn't warn ya!!!!  
  
Touya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Tomoyo: While Amelia is busy fighting with Touya, I'll help her from now on. Amelia doesn't own CCS. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Before we start. Here's a tip:  
  
"." - Talking  
  
'.' - Thinking  
  
~*~- Change scene  
  
. - Place name  
  
CAPITAL- Angry/ Shouting  
  
*.* Action ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Continue  
  
At School  
  
"Class, I would like introduce you to our two exchange students. Some of you will know one of them since they have been schooling here. Class, please meet Li Syaoran and Feiring May," Terada-sensei announced. Syaoran and May stepped in and the stand next to Terada-sensai. "Mr. Li, I would like you to sit behind Miss Kinomoto while Miss Feiring, I would like you to sit beside Mr. Hiirigizawa. Could both of you raise your hand?" Sakura and Takashi raised their hand. Feiring walked to her placed and got looks from Rika, Chiharu and Naoko. Syaoran went to his old place. As he walked, he heard Chiharu, Naoko and Rika whispering to each other. Tomoyo gave Syaoran some death glares while Sakura just ignored him. Syaoran was stuck with being ignored and glared until lunch time. "Syaoran, let's go and eat recess," Feiring said cheerfully. Eriol came and told Feiring that he wants to speak to Syaoran. Feiring left for lunch. Sakura and the others already went down for lunch and they were sitting at their usual spot under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Syaoran, do you care to tell me what has happen? I saw that Sakura didn't look happy when Terada- sensai announced your name. She even ignored you the whole time. And Tomoyo had been giving you death glares which she has never done before. Could you tell me? Maybe we can make it up," Eriol said calmly. "Do you saw Feiring just now?" Syaoran said. Eriol nodded. "She is my fiancée. And the weird thing is, I love her," Syaoran answered looking at the rather confused Eriol. Then, a sound of a lunch box dropped and footsteps running can be heard from outside of the class. Syaoran ran to the door and saw Sakura's lunch box on the floor. Eriol went up to Syaoran and patted him on the shoulder while shaking his head. He then went to catch up with the others. They got into the usual routine and they went home.  
  
Sakura's House  
  
"Sakura, I think you should just forget about that chinese gaki. It's useless and he likes that brat. I'm worried about your condition in the past day and about you not coming down to eat everytime your brother calls," Kero said worriedly as he looked at Sakura's condition. "I'm fine Kero. You don't have to worry," Sakura said. "Fine then," Kero flew to play his game that he resumes as Sakura walks in. "Sakura, get the door," Touya yelled from the bottom. Sakura opened the door to reveal Tomoyo who was smiling and holding a cake also. "Kombawa, Sakura-chan. I brought cake for you, Kero and your brother," Tomoyo smiled as she handed the cake to Sakura. "Arigato, Tomoyo-chan. Come in. I'll ask oniichan to cut the cake," Sakura placed the cake on the counter and a smiling Touya cut it after looking at his smiling sister.  
  
"So, how are you?" Tomoyo asked Sakura. "Fine," Sakura chirped happily. After a few hours talking, and eating cake, Tomoyo stopped talking when she realized Sakura was crying. "Nee, Sakura-chan. Daijoubu?" She asked her friend as she starts to cry more. "I'm NOT alright. How can I be alright. Syaoran just left me for that girl. I still can't forget him," Sakura cried on Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't know what to do except to comfort Sakura. While Sakura was crying and Tomoyo comforting her, they didn't know that someone has been eavesdropping. Yes, it was Syaoran. He walked away and kicked a pebble on the road. "How could I do this to her?" Syaoran said to himself and stopped. He messed his hair a bit and ran away. Back to Sakura... "Sakura, I sense a Clow Card," Kero said as he looked at Sakura seriously. "What do you mean? I thought Sakura has caught all of the cards," Tomoyo said worriedly and Sakura wiped her tears away.  
  
"No, you caught all except one. And this one can create other cards to make them as her followers. We have to catch her fast before she creates Chaos," Kero said as he flew out of the window, waiting for Sakura to make a move. Sakura took her cards and made sure that she has the key with her. She jumped out of the window, followed by Tomoyo and they ran off following Kero to wherever he is taking them. They arrived at the Penguin Park and were surprise to see Yue over there.  
  
Penguin Park  
  
"You're late," Yue snapped at Kero. Kero changed into Keroberos and stand in a battling stance. Sakura took out her Sakura wand and cards and waited for what to come. "Tomoyo, stay at the tree for protection if things turn bad," Sakura said to Tomoyo and she nodded. "I sense a really strange aura," Sakura said as she looked around. "That's because she's close by," Yue said as he stand on guard. Sakura gripped her wand tighter and suddenly, one of the lamps at the park burst. "SHE'S HERE," Kero yelled and Tomoyo ran towards the tree. A black mist came and formed into a girl that has a very pale skin and she was wearing tight black flowing dress and she has endlessly long wavy midnight black hair. She even has big bat wings attached at her back.  
  
She looked at Sakura and smirked. "I'll never have her as my mistress, NEVER," she said and attacked Sakura with some black bats flying out of her hands. Sakura used jump and managed to dodge it in time. "Sakura, be careful. She is the Hate card. There is only one card that could defeat her and we should find it fast. Don't get possessed by her," Keroberos yelled as he flew and attack the Hate from above. Yue attacked Hate with some arrows. Sakura jumped onto a tree and called Light. "Light, bind the darkness and evilness, LIGHT." Light came out and binded Hate with her pure light. Hate disappeared. "Did we beat her?" Sakura asked. "No, she just disappeared," Yue said as he touch the ground again. "YOU'LL NEVER BE MY MISTRESS, NEVER. I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME, NEXT TIME, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH," A voice can be heard saying those words. "AHHHHHHH," Tomoyo yelled. Sakura ran towards her and saw a limp Syaoran. "He just fainted," Yuki said as he turned back. "And I wonder why," Kero said. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Me: Wanna know what happened? Stay tuned for the next chapter, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
Sakura: You are soo mean! ::pouts::  
  
Me: AM NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::veins bursts::  
  
Tomoyo: Eew~ Slimy. ::wipes slime off::  
  
Kero: WAII~ You included me in the story! ::flies around::  
  
Me: I told you I will. Kero, Kero. WATCH OUT FOR THAT-  
  
Kero: ::bump:: Mummy, I want candy...... @.@  
  
Me: Lamp.. Anyway, sorry 'cos it took me such a longggggggggggggg time too load up this chapter and it's because I have noooooo idea what to write. All you have to do is.. ::brings Syaoran out. He was dressed like a charming n handsome prince:: Hit it Syaoran dear! ?.?  
  
Syaoran: Read and review... ::sighs::  
  
Sakura and Me: ?.??Ahhhhh~~~ ::looks at each other and starts a glaring contest:: Eriol: Looks like my cute little descendent did it again. ::grins::  
  
Syaoran: URUSEI ::veins popping::  
  
Suppi: WAIII~~~ ::hits lamp and land on Kero::  
  
Nakuru: TOUYA~~~ ::glomps Touya::  
  
Touya: Get off ::tries to peal Nakuru off::  
  
Me: Ok, bye... ::tackles Sakura and starts to beat her up badly::  
  
To be continued.......................... 


End file.
